


Numb

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Injury, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt:  “I can’t feel it. That’s bad, right?”





	Numb

“Next time I tell you to move, you’d better move.” The reprimand is gentle, but still, you bristle.

“If I had moved when you told me to, you’d be dead.”

“You wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Don’t, Sam,” you snap, voice hard. He stops mid-stitch, his jaw set, and hazards a glance at you. “Those two things aren’t comparable and you know it.” While he ties the stitch off, you take a swig of whiskey. You’re heading for a fight you’d rather avoid, and opt for tense silence instead.

“Done.” He presses a sterile dressing over the line of stitches in your bicep. You exhale shakily as you inspect his work, and flex your fingers to dispel the numbness that set in while he stitched you up.

“Sam?” You’re not sure you keep the panic from your voice. He pauses where he’s packing supplies back into the med kit. “My hand. I can’t feel it. That’s bad, right?” You’re afraid to hear his answer.

“Let me see,” he murmurs as he sits beside you again. He takes your hand in his and turns it over, pressing on your fingers and up your wrist until it becomes clear the numbness is contained to your hand. “It’s probably a pinched nerve. We’ll keep an eye on it, but you should get feeling back once the inflammation around your injury goes away.” He passes you some ibuprofen and finishes packing up the kit. He presses a kiss to your forehead before turning out your light out and promising to check on you first thing in the morning.

You nestle under the covers and try to flex your fingers, a sinking feeling in your stomach.


End file.
